Stranded
Stranded is a quest in Fable II forming the second part of The Hero of Skill. During this portion you must successfully complete it without leaving the area, leaving before you are finished requires you to restart at the beginning. Walkthrough After using the Cullis Gate from Brightwood Tower, you will find yourself stranded in the wilderness of Wraithmarsh. The Cullis Gate has malfunctioned and has transported Hammer and Garth back to the Guild and your dog has seemingly abandoned you. An old man named Gregg will stumble across your unconscious body and drag you off to a cage, where you will wake up. The man approaches you and quizzes you about where you've come from before deciding it's not worth it, instead deciding to burn you down. Before he has the chance however, the mist surrounding you thickens and he (rather foolishly) decides to investigate. You'll hear him scream and never meet him again. This is when your faithful canine companion decides to give you a hand, going over to his body and delivering the old man's key right to the door. Unlock the cage and head into Wraithmarsh. You'll arrive in a swamp, houses filled with water and vegetation sprouting everywhere, when Theresa will inform you the mist is evil and something is causing it. Head on, into the Drowned Farm where you will meet a Banshee, the source of the mist. This is the first of these that you meet in the game. Defeat its offspring and attack its head with ranged weapons or will. When it is dead the mist will subside slightly and allow you to press on further. Be careful, as the whole of Wraithmarsh is infested with Hollow Men, Balverines and another Banshee. Soon enough, you'll come to the ruins of Oakvale, where Theresa will briefly inform you of its eventual fate. After an initial attack by Bandits, a young man who wanted eternal youth struck a deal with the Shadow Court to stay youthful forever, and in return, he would sacrifice the whole of Oakvale. Anyway, you must keep going, fending off the Hollow Men and Balverines (which will interestingly do battle with each other until they notice you) and being sure to keep an eye out for the Gargoyles that litter the path. Finally, you will come to a small clearing where Theresa will tell you you are nearly safe. However, the hardest battle is still to come. As you approach the clearing, a Swamp Troll will rise from the ground, blocking your path. This should be the third Troll you have faced so far, so it shouldn't be too much trouble, however, its nerve endings are harder to destroy as the last few barely ever come into range. Hollow Men will help and hinder you in your battle, however it is unlikely that their attacks will actually do any damage to the troll at all. When it is dead, head up the hill and across the bridge into the passageway leading to Bloodstone. Reaver is in your sights. Note: There is a glitch which sometimes means that the swamp troll does not appear; and never will, in this case just carry on, as you have saved yourself a bit of damage. Category:Fable II Quests